hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Pacific hurricane season (D.D.T's Prediction)
'''2016 Pacific hurricane season '''was an event in the Eastern Pacific ocean. With forty named storms , twenty-five hurricanes and seventeen major hurricanes, it is considered as a hyper-active season. Seasonal summary May The season started when a tropical wave was upgraded to Tropical Depression 1-e, and then eventually into Hurricane Agatha. Hurricane Agatha killed almost 200 people in central America. Tropical Storm Blas later formed in the month, and dissipated shortly. Tropical Storm Celia formed on June 30 and crossed over to June. June Tropical Storm Celia caused slight rain in Baja California Peninsula as a weakening storm remnant. Tropical Storm Darby and Estelle formed and became weak systems and dissipated. Hurricane Estelle was the second hurricane of the season, and it stayed out at sea. July August September October November Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2026 till:01/12/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2026 till:23/05/2026 color:C1 text:Agatha from:26/05/2026 till:27/05/2026 color:TS text:Blas from:01/06/2026 till:04/06/2026 color:TS text:Celia from:06/06/2026 till:09/06/2026 color:TS text:Darby from:19/06/2026 till:21/06/2026 color:TS text:Estelle from:22/06/2026 till:27/06/2026 color:C1 text:Frank from:02/07/2026 till:09/07/2026 color:C2 text:Georgette barset:break from:03/07/2026 till:05/07/2026 color:TS text:Howard from:08/07/2026 till:17/07/2026 color:C4 text:Ivette from:11/07/2026 till:18/07/2026 color:C3 text:Javier from:18/07/2026 till:30/07/2026 color:C5 text:Kay from:24/07/2026 till:27/07/2026 color:TS text:Lester from:01/08/2026 till:08/08/2026 color:C4 text:Madeline from:04/08/2026 till:09/08/2026 color:TS text:Newton barset:break from:09/08/2026 till:18/08/2026 color:C4 text:Orlene from:13/08/2026 till:17/08/2026 color:TS text:Paine from:17/08/2026 till:26/08/2026 color:C4 text:Roslyn from:24/08/2026 till:29/08/2026 color:TS text:Seymour from:02/09/2026 till:09/09/2026 color:C3 text:Tina from:05/09/2026 till:12/09/2026 color:C2 text:Virgil from:09/09/2026 till:13/09/2026 color:TS text:Winifred barset:break from:11/09/2026 till:23/09/2026 color:C5 text:Xavier from:16/09/2026 till:29/09/2026 color:C5 text:Yolanda from:21/09/2026 till:26/09/2026 color:TS text:Zeke from:25/09/2026 till:28/09/2026 color:TS text:Alpha from:26/09/2026 till:30/09/2026 color:C1 text:Beta from:29/09/2026 till:04/10/2026 color:C3 text:Gamma from:01/10/2026 till:12/10/2026 color:C4 text:Delta barset:break from:06/10/2026 till:15/10/2026 color:C4 text:Epsilon from:10/10/2026 till:15/10/2026 color:C3 text:Zeta from:16/10/2026 till:23/10/2026 color:C3 text:Eta from:17/10/2026 till:19/10/2026 color:TS text:Theta from:21/10/2026 till:27/10/2026 color:C2 text:Iota from:24/10/2026 till:28/10/2026 color:TS text:Kappa from:29/10/2026 till:06/11/2026 color:C2 text:Lambda barset:break from:01/11/2026 till:09/11/2026 color:C4 text:Mu from:04/11/2026 till:10/11/2026 color:C1 text:Nu from:07/11/2026 till:15/11/2026 color:C3 text:Xi from:10/11/2026 till:23/11/2026 color:C4 text:Omicron from:21/11/2026 till:25/11/2026 color:TS text:Pi bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2026 till:01/06/2026 text:May from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale List of storms Hurricane Agatha Tropical Storm Blas Tropical Storm Celia Tropical Storm Darby Tropical Storm Estelle Hurricane Frank Hurricane Georgette Tropical Storm Howard Hurricane Ivette Hurricane Javier Hurricane Kay Tropical Storm Lester Hurricane Madeline Tropical Storm Newton Hurricane Orlene Hurricane Paine Hurricane Roslyn Tropical Storm Seymour Hurricane Tina Hurricane Virgil Tropical Storm Winifred Hurricane Xavier Hurricane Yolanda Tropical Storm Zeke Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Tropical Storm Kappa Hurricane Lambda Hurricane Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Hurricane Omicron Tropical Storm Pi Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Future storms Category:Funny seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:General wiki templates Category:DDT's Property Category:Cyclones Category:Typhoons Category:Megacanes Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing